Love of my life
by JoJoB
Summary: Castle is abducted by an obsessed fan while on his way home from a book signing. Kate and the team have no clues on what happened to him and no where to begin searching. Set mid 7th season.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction attempt in about 20 years. It came into my mind when I heard the title of "Number One Fan." This is nothing like that episode but I couldn't let it rest. Hope you like it.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle opened the door to the loft she shared with her husband of nine months and wearily made her way to the couch. She was tired in every sense of the word. The day had started badly, with an early wakeup call from the morning sickness she'd been battling for the last three weeks. Add to that no coffee, lunch that sent her stomach flip flopping again and a murder that made her hate her job and Kate had had enough of this day. The case had been open and shut, the evidence so obvious that their suspect had no choice but to confess. But the victim called to her, a nine month old baby shaken by an irate babysitter with a headache, all because the teething baby would not stop crying. The small broken body, Kate's overwhelming hormones and her husband's absence had left her sobbing in the interrogation room after their suspect was taken away.

Kate picked up her phone and dialed the number that was first on her speed dial. She needed to hear Castle's voice, know that he was on his way home. The release of _Hampton's Heat_ had kept Richard Castle busy for much of the last month. Book tours meant weekends apart and many nights kissing each other goodnight over the phone. It reminded Kate of her five month stay in DC although she knew this separation was coming to a close. Castle was scheduled to finish a book convention this weekend in Schenectady. A few more bookstore appearances, all in the New York City area, and a few talk shows and he would back at her side for the rest of the calendar year, and pregnancy.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you tonight?" Castle's answer to her call made Kate smile.

"Tired," Kate responded, "and missing you."

Castle could hear there was something more than fatigued in Kate's voice. "Bad day?"

"Will be better when you're here to hold me again."

"I'm in the hotel parking garage as we speak. Checked out ten minutes ago," Castle switched his phone to the other hand so he could dig his keys out of his pocket, "loading up the last of my bags now. If the roads stay clear I'll be home in three hours."

"Take your time, Babe," Kate interjected, "raining pretty hard down here, supposed to be snow up your way and getting worse overnight."

"I promise to be careful. I'll be home before it gets bad." Castle assured her. "Now you go get some sleep. Love you," he hesitated, "both of you."

Kate's smile, though tired, was clear in her voice, "We love you, too. See you when you get home."

Kate got up to get something to drink before settling down to nap on the couch. She rubbed her still flat stomach and happily thought of her off day tomorrow and the time she would finally get to spend with her husband.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Castle finished loading the last bag into his car. His earlier thought, of going back to get some coffee to go, was forgotten. He just wanted to get home. Getting in his car, glad he'd brought the 4 wheel drive SUV with the amount of snow predicted, Castle failed to notice the small sedan that pulled out immediately after him.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

The promised snow had begun to fall ahead of schedule, just as he started his drive, and Castle mildly cursed the bad weather. It had been a brutal winter so far and with another month before spring, it wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Castle knew the snow would soon begin to stick and he'd have to slow to a more careful speed. The drive from Schenectady to Manhattan generally took about two and a half hours this time of night. The snow would extend that and delay his return.

Castle's musings about the time delay were rudely interrupted as a small sedan sped by him. Late Sunday night and the snow had combined to pretty much empty the roads. The small sedan driver was going way too fast for this weather and Castle shook his head at the reckless driver's actions.

Ten minutes later, blinking hazard lights ahead forced Castle to slow down and stop behind the same sedan that had passed him earlier. The hood was up and Castle's good nature compelled him to see if he could help. As he approached the car, using his headlights and cell phone flashlight, he spotted a small woman bent over the engine. She was about 5'4" and slightly built. Her hair, brownish he thought though hard to tell in the dark, fell over her bent head concealing her face. She shook, probably a combination of the cold and fear from breaking down on a nearly deserted road.

"Can I offer some help?" Castle called out as he approached the woman, not wanting to scare her in case she didn't hear his approach.

She didn't lift her head instead answering, "I don't know what happened. I was trying to get home and then it just stopped." She stepped back to give Castle access to the engine. "I'd appreciate any help you could give."

As Castle stepped in front of her to look down at the engine he heard the click of a gun's hammer being cocked. "So glad you stopped to help me, Rick." The small woman finally looked up as Castle slowly turned around. "I was hoping we'd have some time alone."

Castle stood lost for words as the turn of events sank in. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The small woman's face was suddenly filled with rage, "Rick! How can you say that?" The rage quickly subsiding. _It's dark out here_, she thought, _he'll recognize me when we get home_. "Now, toss your phone over here."

Castle took a look at the phone in his hand before following the woman's directions. He tossed the phone softly to her and watched as it dropped into the snow in front of her and she smashed the screen in with the heel of her boot. "I just renewed my contract." he grumbled.

"Close the hood and get in the driver's seat." She tracked his every movement with the gun as she circled around to get in behind him. Settled behind the wheel with the gun now at the base of his skull he heard her order, "Let's go!" and the small sedan pulled away from the scene leaving Castle's SUV still running and abandoned behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure what happened with the first attempt to upload but I think I have it straightened out. Thanks to those who have already started following. Most of the story is written so should be uploaded over the next few days.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

They drove about 20 minutes in relative silence, the only noise was turning directions from the back seat. They had left the highway far behind and now traversed smaller streets. The light snowfall had become a major event and it was getting harder to see let alone drive. With the threat of a bullet in his skull if he crashed the car, Castle was careful to maneuver through the streets taking turns at almost a crawl. The heavy snow weighed heavily on his mind as he realized that any tracks left behind were being quickly obliterated by the snow.

"So, you going to tell me where we're going?" It was the third time he tried to get something from his captor.

"Home, silly," she huffed at him. "You keep asking the same question. We're going home."

Same question resulting in the same answer every time. She had ignored every other question he asked.

Stopping at a light, Castle tried a new approach. "You want to tell me your name?"

BAM! He never saw it coming as she slammed the butt of her gun into the side of his head. The world seemed to spin and if it wasn't that they were already stopped, the car would have probably crashed into a ditch.

"Stop being difficult, Rick." She snarled at him. "You know my name! You've known it for years!"

The light was now green but with no one else on the road besides them, Castle was in no hurry to go. He was waiting for the stars circling his head to go back into the sky.

"Now let's go. Don't make me angry," She threatened, "you won't like it."

Castle slowly accelerated down the deserted street. By this time of night, everyone was secured in their houses and waiting out the latest snow storm.

Five minutes and two turns later, Castle pulled into the driveway of a small ranch style house, the garage door already opening. _She must have the remote with her_, he surmised. The house was rather nondescript as far as he could tell in the dark, snow blanketed conditions. The garage was neat and the small car fit easily. The door closed shut behind him and Castle realized that by the time the sun came up tomorrow, there would be no way to track them. He was alone with a crazy, gun toting woman and no one even knew he was missing.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

As he finished parking the car, Castle heard the back door opening. She was careful and smart, smart enough to wait until the engine was off before starting to get out so he couldn't back the car out through the door.

"Get out." More orders from the small woman.

Castle did as he was told. He knew he was in trouble but he had to play it safe for now. Do what she said and hope for her to drop her guard and give him an opportunity.

They entered the house, small but clean and modestly decorated. The garage opened into a small den or family room. The kitchen was attached and beyond a breakfast bar extended into the living room. Turning right, Castle could see a hall with three doors leading off it. It was down this hall the woman directed him. She still hadn't told him her name and after the incident in the car, Castle wasn't eager to ask her and risk her wrath again. His head was still ringing and the dizziness had not even started to dissipate.

The door to the left led to an obviously feminine bedroom, probably hers. Directly opposite, the first one on the right, contained a bathroom. The second door on the right was where they stopped.

"Go in," she commanded with the same monotonous tone she seemed to use on all her commands, "turn on the light."

Obeying, Castle shed light on a room empty except for a wooden arm chair. It was one of those old formal dining room chairs, very heavy and very sturdy. Castle noticed the metal restraints on both arms and legs. His already pounding heart suddenly felt like it would burst through his chest.

"Sit down, and put on those restraints."

"No, wait," he pleaded, not even embarrassed by the desperate crack in his voice, "tell me what you want. Why are you doing this?"

"Sit down and put on those restraints." She repeated waving her gun toward the chair.

Castle looked around the room, trying to see something, anything that he could use to convince her but the room was bare save for the chair. He studied his captor for the first time since his abduction. She was small and slightly built, would be no match for him, except she had the gun, a Glock, 9mm. Castle knew plenty about weapons from long before he started working with the NYPD. From the way she held the gun, she knew what she was doing as well. His size and strength advantage would do him no good as long as she was armed.

"SIT DOWN!" She now screamed at him. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't do as I tell you. Now sit down or I'll make sure you can't stand ever again." The threat was accompanied by the weapon now pointed directly at his knee. Knowing there was nothing he could do at this point, Castle sat in the chair.

"Put the restraints on your legs," she ordered, "and I will check them."

Castle slowly obeyed, locking first one, then the other ankle in the metal restraints.

"Good, now your right arm, please." Castle nearly snorted at the "please" but wisely held his mouth in check, locking the restraint on his right wrist.

"Put your left arm on the arm of the chair so I can finish." She was almost giddy with delight. Castle did as ordered and with the gun out of reach, she finished securing her captive. She checked all the metal cuffs and then burst into a huge smile.

"Finally, now you're home, Rick." She moved to kiss Castle on the lips but he turned his head away to avoid her, earning a slap across the face. She grasped his face between her hands and turned him back to look at her. "I'll be patient with you, for now. This little game of yours will quickly grow tiresome." Castle could see the fire in her eyes; hear the venom in her words, "you belong to me, and only me. Eventually you will realize that this is your home, this is where you belong. You will never leave here."

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Morning sun streaming through the windows was a soft wake up call for Kate. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. She went to turn over only to realize that she was still on the couch. _Couch? Sunlight? What time was it?_ Kate quickly checked her phone to see it was nearly 7:30, she had slept close to 10 hours.

Kate quickly got up and ran into her bedroom to find it empty, the bed not slept in. "Rick?" She called out, "Rick, are you home?" She knew it was foolish to believe her husband had come home without waking her, or moving her to the bed.

Redialing the same number she had just called last night, she was dismayed when her call went straight to voicemail. _Okay, _Kate thought, _don't panic. Maybe the snow got too bad and he stopped for the night._ She redialed the number again with the same result. She didn't want to worry his mother or daughter so she tried a different tact, calling the precinct.

"Yo, isn't this your day off?" Detective Javier Esposito had quite the way with words.

"Espo," Kate tried to keep the growing nerves out of her voice, "I need a favor."

Kate's friends knew her too well, "What's wrong?" Esposito asked, "What's happened?"

Kate caught her breath before she began. She needed to stay calm, he probably just stopped somewhere, but deep in her heart she KNEW something was wrong. Castle always made sure she knew where he was if there was a change of plans.

"Castle didn't come home last night." She managed to squeak out. "We spoke about 9 last night, he was just leaving to come home." God, why didn't she try harder to convince him to stay the night rather than drive home in bad weather? "I just woke up, he's not home, there's no message and his phone is going straight to voicemail." As she said it out loud the nervousness became an all-out panic. "Espo, I know this sounds stupid but I know something is wrong."

Kate Beckett did not easily panic and although it would be simple to chalk her nerves up to hormones, Esposito had known Kate too long to dismiss her feelings. "What road was he taking?" Esposito inquired, "I'll make a few phone calls."

Two hours later, Kate waited impatiently at her desk while Kevin Ryan, Esposito's partner, finished up his latest call. After many empty calls to local departments, Ryan had finally gotten some information. Esposito stood next to Kate with Captain Victoria Gates on her other side as Ryan hung up.

"Okay, that was Deputy Collins in Greene County." Ryan spoke slowly having trouble maintaining eye contact with Kate. "DOT has been cleaning up the accidents and abandoned cars from last night." He cleared his throat. "Castle's car was one of them. It was abandoned on the side of the road."

"So where is he?" Esposito asked.

"They don't know," Ryan hesitated.

Kate realized something was wrong, "Kevin, what is it?"

Ryan shook his head slightly, he couldn't look at her, "The keys were still in the car and the engine was on. The tank was empty but there was nothing wrong with the car some gas wouldn't fix. There was a receipt on the passenger seat. He had filled the tank at 9:09, right after he spoke with you. The car wasn't stuck in the snow." He then looked Kate directly in the eye, "It looks like he got out of the car, left it running and never went back for it."

Kate closed her eyes and leaned her head back trying to control the rising dread.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Rick Castle slowly opened his eyes later that same morning. He assumed it was morning given how long he had slept combined with being hungry, thirsty and needing to go to the bathroom. The windows of the room were covered in heavy drapes and he could see no light through them. _Which means no one could see in as well. _He tried to stretch as best his predicament allowed him. He was still chained to the same chair as last night and his back was sending plenty of nasty messages his way.

"Hey." He squeaked out. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Hey! Are you there?"

Footsteps from the hallway stopped at the door to the room. Castle heard the click of a key in the lock before the door swung open revealing his captor and painfully too much light for his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," the woman seemed almost giddy with delight, "how did you sleep?" She walked behind Castle, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I know you're probably a little stiff from sitting too long in one place but I am just about finished with your room and will have you settled in there in no time."

"Good morning." Castle thought it best to appease his captor. His body was already sore from sitting so long in one position and, although his head no longer throbbed, he didn't want to see how well she could use the gun she still held in her hand. "I could really use a bathroom break about now, maybe some coffee."

"In good time, Rick," she seemed so pleasant again. "Give me another 30 minutes and you'll be able to move around." She finished whatever she was doing behind him and left the room, being sure to close and bolt the door on her way out.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

True to her word, 30 minutes later Castle heard the key in the lock once again and the door swung open. "Moving time!" she gleefully exclaimed. Once again pointing the barrel of the gun to his right leg she whispered quietly but menacingly, "I expect no problems. I'd hate to start our time together tending to a shattered kneecap."

She carefully unlocked the cuff holding Castle's left wrist, leaving the key in the cuff. "Unlock the rest and stand up." She ordered, backing slowly away, the gun never wavering. Castle followed her instructions, unlocking first his other wrist, then both ankles. He slowly pushed himself out of the chair making sure his movements were slow and careful, both to keep his captor calm and to avoid any muscles that may want to spasm to show their displeasure with the sleeping arrangements.

"Out the door, down the hall to the left, slowly."

Castle stumbled slightly before he got his footing. Following her directions he made his way back through the same hall he had come down last night. When he reached the kitchen again, she carefully opened a door to reveal a staircase and a lit room below.

"Down there!"

In much the same manner as last night, Castle's heart seemed to skip a few beats as he looked down the stairs. He knew his predicament was getting worse at every turn. Kate had to know he hadn't come home by now, perhaps they were already looking for him. The snow would obscure any tracks, assuming it came down as hard as it was predicted, and his abandoned car held no clues to his whereabouts. He was sore and stiff, hungry and thirsty, and his captor was armed. Despite the size advantage he held over her, he knew he was no match for her at this moment. The click of a hammer cocking broke him from his musings. "I said, down there...NOW!"

Slowly, with his heart threatening to pound out of his chest, Castle descended the staircase. The sight that met his eyes was more terrifying than what he imagined. The basement was, in essence, a large cage that extended from one end of the room to the other. Inside that cage was a small bathroom, shower and sink. A refrigerator and a cabinet that probably held plates, cups and silverware were on the opposite wall. Off to one side was a bed. Next to the bed was a wardrobe with some blankets and pillows on top. Next to the couch that was in the center of the cage was a small desk and chair. And next to that was a chair that matched the one upstairs, complete with the restraints.

Castle slowly absorbed it all. This wasn't some random kidnapping. His captor had planned this for weeks or months in advanced. She was prepared, not just for his abduction, but for an extended stay as well. If he'd had anything in his stomach, he probably would have lost it at the thought. It was a small miracle his pants were still dry.

"Welcome home," she still held that cheery tone, her smile plastered to her face. "I tried to make it as comfortable as I could. Of course, eventually, you'll move in with me. We have to be married first." She whispered that last part, as if it were their little secret. "Go in, I hope we won't be needing those restraints."

"Wait," Castle pleaded turning to face her, "tell me what you want. Is it money? My family will pay."

"Rick, go in the room."

Castle ignored her command, "Who are you? What do you want?" He continued, not caring how desperate he sounded. "Please! I have a family! A wife! A daughter who needs me! We have a child on the way! Tell me what you want from me!" He was practically begging by this point.

"Get in, now! I won't say it again." She threatened through clenched teeth, raising the gun to eye level.

Castle slowly backed away, maneuvering through the cage door. "At least tell me your name."

"Elizabeth," she responded while locking the cage door. "My name is Elizabeth, people call me Beth, but you already knew that."

She started to walk away but stopped and looked Castle in the eye. "Oh, and one more thing, Richard," accentuating the use of his full name, "don't ever mention that bitch you knocked up or her alter ego, Nikki Heat, again. You will forget you ever knew her or the bastard she's carrying, or I'll remove them from the story, permanently."

Castle waited until the door closed at the top of the stairs before he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands he was helpless to stop the tears that began flowing.

_Kate_, he thought, _help me! Please, help me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, messaged me or reviewed, I appreciate the feedback. The good news is that the story is all but written, just the last chapter to go. I'm still editing, proofing and such. The whole thing will be posted by the end of the week, hopefully sooner. Now back to our story.

**Where we left off**

_She started to walk away but stopped and looked Castle in the eye. "Oh, and one more thing, Richard," accentuating the use of his full name, "don't ever mention that bitch you knocked up or her alter ego, Nikki Heat, again. You will forget you ever knew her or the bastard she's carrying, or I'll remove them from the story, permanently."_

_Castle waited until the door closed at the top of the stairs before he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands he was helpless to stop the tears that began flowing. _

_Kate__, he thought, __help me! Please, help me!_

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Castle remained on his knees for just a few moments. He took a deep breath as he got back to his feet; he hadn't spent the last six years with Kate Beckett to give up so easily.

First things first, take care of his needs. Washing his hands after using the bathroom, he checked to see what was in the refrigerator. Water and juice made up the bulk of the contents along with condiments for various meals. No real food but there was creamer for coffee. Castle quickly downed a bottle of water to stave off the beginnings of dehydration and set himself to making a cup of coffee with the small Keurig that sat on the counter next to the refrigerator. He was still hungry, but wasn't sure his stomach could handle food right now.

With his immediate concerns taken care of, Castle decided to inspect his new residence. The entire area was a decent size, about 35 feet from end to end and 20 feet front to back. The back and sides were made up of the cinder block of the basement wall. The front was a steel enforced mesh that was anchored the ceiling, floor and sides. The door was equally as sturdy as the wall; there would be no easy escape. The basement's windows were located just outside the grated area and they were completely covered.

The only adornments in the "room" were a few pictures on the wall that he had previously ignored. Stepping closer to get a better look he realized that the pictures were of him and his abductor. There were four different shots, each apparently taken on a different day, each at what looked like a book signing or meet and greet. In all but one of the pictures, Beth was holding a Derrick Storm book; the most recent was a _Heat Wave_ event. She had been stalking him for a number of years and, apparently, her hatred for _Nikki Heat_ didn't stop her from buying the book.

Walking over to the desk, Castle saw a small laptop. Hoping against hope he booted the computer up only to find that the only program on it was word processing. _Guess she wants me to be able to do some writing._ He didn't think she'd be careless enough to give him internet access but he had to check. He closed the laptop and left that for another time.

Heading over to the full sized bed, Castle laid down to do some stretching exercises. His back was an off and on again problem but the tension of last night, coupled with the fact that he couldn't move, had sent spasms from his lower back to his shoulder blades and he needed to stretch out those muscles before the discomfort became pain.

Hearing the door open at the top of the stairs, he quickly got to his feet. Beth walked down the stairs carrying a tray. "I brought you breakfast, I thought you might be hungry."

Castle was torn between ignoring the woman, haranguing with her, or playing along with her fantasy. Choosing option number three, he plastered his best "playboy Castle" smile on his face as she approached.

"Breakfast, that's great," he swarmed, "I'm starving."

Beth beamed at his response, wordlessly sliding the tray through the small opening under the door.

Settling down on the lone chair located outside the gate, she pulled out a copy of _Storm's Last Stand_. The book was a paperback, dog-eared and obviously well used. "Enjoy the food while I enjoy the book...again."

Castle picked up the tray, removing the lid his stomach growled at the wonderful smell. He tentatively tasted a strip of bacon before he dug in without further hesitation. Beth smiled, obviously pleased that he enjoyed her cooking.

"This is really good," Castle wasn't lying; the food tasted delicious although it could have been a product of his hunger speaking, "thank you."

"Rick, you know how I love to cook." She put the book down and came closer to the gate. "I will make all of your favorites for you. I just want to make you happy."

Castle bit back the retort that he would be happy with his wife, not some psycho with a gun. Instead he just smiled and finished eating. Placing the tray back under the gate Castle stepped back allowing Beth to pick it up. He didn't want to seem threatening to her. Gaining her confidence and getting her to drop her guard and trust him still seemed to be his best tactic.

Gathering up the tray and her book, Beth returned back up the stairs. "I'll be back later, Honey."

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Kate Beckett splashed cold water on her face, trying to regain some sense of equilibrium. It had been nearly 12 hours since she realized that her husband had not come home. Six hours since his car had been discovered and two since her team had finished a conference call with state police looking into Castle's disappearance.

So far they had nothing.

The last anyone had seen Castle was when he was leaving the parking garage. A search of local hospitals, hotels and B&B's had turned up nothing. Schenectady police had requested a copy of the hotel's registry, the paid guests at the convention and a copy of any and all surveillance video. They were shorthanded and because of the snow were dealing with several more critical emergencies. Travel conditions were still bad and Captain Gates could not authorize sending any of her people out in such bad conditions when they still had no conclusive evidence that anything was actually wrong. All of this resulted in a lot of potential evidence sitting in boxes waiting for someone to take a look at it.

"Beckett," Kate had not even heard the bathroom door open and was startled to see Captain Gates standing behind her, "it's getting late, and you've been here all day. We won't hear anything until morning." Kate started to protest but was stopped by a raised hand, "I've already ordered Esposito and Ryan to go home and I'm doing the same with you. You can't do anything here and you need to rest. Besides, wouldn't it be better to talk to Castle's mom and daughter face to face rather than call them?"

_Martha! Alexis! _Kate had not thought of them since earlier today when she told them the half-truth that Rick had been delayed by the snow. They needed to know.

"Go home, detective. Take care of yourself and your family. With luck the roads will be clear by morning and we can hit this from different angles."

With a quiet nod of acknowledgement, Kate dried her hands and face, strode out to her desk and gathered her belongings. Letting her hand linger for a moment on the chair next to her desk, she headed for the elevators. She needed to talk to Martha and Alexis and she needed to eat some real food and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Martha and Alexis had taken the news about as well as Kate had imagined. They were worried but confident in Castle's ability to deal with whatever situation he was in and in Kate's tenacity to solve any mystery. All three women were sure the man they called Richard, Rick or dad would be home by tomorrow.

Despite her exhaustion, Kate laid awake in the large bed alone once again staring at the ceiling. She longed to fall asleep with her husband's strong arms around her, lay against him and show him how much she loved him. Instead her tears were the only company she had on this night.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

A hundred miles away, Castle also lay alone in bed. The day had been quiet. Beth had not bothered him at all, coming down only to bring lunch, dinner and some snack foods. Each meal was the same; Beth would sit and read while Castle ate, then quietly head up the stairs locking the door behind her. The food was decent although without the hunger of morning, he noticed that there was a bit of strange aftertaste to some of it.

In between her visits he spent his time inspecting every corner of this prison, _for it was a prison_, and trying to exercise and stretch for the time when he would see an opportunity to escape.

Now that evening had come Castle struggled to control his emotions. Alone in the bed, lying in the dark, he yearned to pull Kate against him, rub his hands down her arms, kiss her soft lips and place his hand on her still flat stomach where their child was growing. Turning on his side, he once again fought the tears that crept at the sides of his eyes. He refused to give them purchase and eventually fell asleep hugging a spare pillow to his chest, dreaming of the day when it would be Kate he held.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Through the monitor in her room, Beth watched the close circuit feed from the basement. Rick had yet to discover the small camera mounted in the wall of the staircase. It gave her a view of the entire basement and she had spent the day watching Rick's every move. She had spent a small fortune purchasing all of the equipment and getting it installed over the past two months. Ever since she discovered that Rick would be at the convention she had planned out their reunion.

He enjoyed the food she made for him, never even tasted the small amount of drugs she had added. She didn't want to drug him. She hoped he would quickly recognize that they were made for each other. The drugs would make the conversion easier and tomorrow she would begin increasing the dose. He would forget his past. He would admit his love for her. He would be hers, or he would be no ones.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

The next morning saw the team up early and off to two different locations. Kate sat in the unfamiliar place of the passenger seat while Esposito drove the hour and a half to meet with Deputy Collins and go over Castle's car and survey the area where it was found. Kate was quiet during the trip, her gazed fixed out the window at what should have been the beautiful scenery of a snow lined trip. She saw none of it, her inner mind focused instead on the face of her husband, now missing for 36 hours with no hint of what happened to him.

Esposito concentrated on his driving, careful around the areas that appeared to be wet, knowing that with the sub-freezing temperatures those wet spots were actually icy. Esposito carried his concerns with him as well, worried for his missing friend and for the woman who sat beside him.

"Hey," he inquired, "you okay over there? Want to stop and get something to drink?"

"No, Javi," she sighed, "I just want to get there and start doing something. A grown man doesn't just disappear without a trace. He..." The rest of her statement choked off in a sob.

"We'll find him, Kate. You need to believe that." He tried to sound encouraging.

Kate reached over and squeezed his hand, finding some comfort in her friend's support. _I need to believe we'll find him._

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Almost two hours after leaving Manhattan, they pulled into one of the deputy offices in Green County to meet with Deputy Collins. The man was about 30 years old, large, about 6 feet tall with a muscular build and close cropped brown hair. He greeted the detectives with a firm handshake and set right to work, showing them what he had. Unfortunately, it was not much. DOT workers had spotted Castles's car during the routine highway clearing of abandoned cars, the keys were in the ignition and the motor was turned to the on position even though the car had run out of gas. The headlights had also been left on although there was still a charge in the battery suggesting that for most of the time the engine had been running.

There was no evidence of any foul play but there was also no clue as to where Castle had gone. Any tire tracks had long been covered with snow. There was a team searching the immediate area but with most of the snow now a frozen solid mass pushed to the side of the road, they would need Mother Nature's cooperation before they could expect to find anything.

Leaving the warmth of the office and heading to the local impound lot; the detectives hoped they would see something in the car those unfamiliar with Castle had missed.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Less than an hour later, Ryan pulled into a visitor's spot at the Schenectady police station which held their tech lab. Ryan was the most computer savvy of the group and had been the one chosen to go through the security tapes of the hotel hosting the convention. His ride had been as quiet and introspective as Beckett and Esposito's, he also worried for his friend.

It was amazing how the writer had become such an integral member of the team in the six plus years they worked together. At first Castle had been a distraction, a fun guy to be around who was quick with a story or joke and generous with his money. Ryan and Esposito especially loved watching Beckett squirm while Castle needled her.

It didn't take long until they discovered what an investigative asset Castle was as well. Together the four of them became the NYPD's best team with the highest closure rate in the city.

It was a pleasant surprise when Castle and Beckett finally recognized their feelings for each other. The boys had kept their secret for the first year, protecting them from Captain Gates. Once the captain admitted she knew and their engagement became official, the team was able to still work together as a favor from the captain and the police commissioner. Ryan knew their time as a team was coming to an end. Eventually Kate's pregnancy would advance to the point she would be put on desk duty and once the little Castle arrived, his or her father would probably stay home to take care of the child while Kate continued to work. There was also the possibility of Kate becoming a stay-at-home mom. She did not need to work, Castle's millions guaranteed that.

All of that possible future was unimportant at the moment. Finding Castle and returning him to his wife was the top priority right now. Ryan pulled up the first video on the laptop he'd brought and started looking for his friend among the crowd. It was a slow, tedious job but nothing was more important to him now.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Richard Castle had slept like the dead last night, more tired than he had imagined. It had been a stressful 24 hours but after dinner he had found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He had collapsed on the bed and slept through the night and well into morning waking up with a grumpy stomach. Following a breakfast that tasted good, but had a funny aftertaste, he had again felt woozy. Most of his breakfast hadn't stayed down for long and by mid-morning he lay back on the bed, not having the strength to raise his head.

His captor, Beth, had offered lunch but he had refused, afraid his balky stomach would not keep it down and too weak to go get the tray anyway. By late afternoon he was starting to feel better but when dinner arrived, Castle tasted the same strange aftertaste. He didn't wait for his stomach to rebel; he threw up the small amount of food he had eaten right away.

Beth eyed him wearily. She knew he had tasted the drugs she was placing in the food. She had tried to mask the taste, had success the first day, but he was picking up on the strange taste with each meal. Add to that the fact that the drugs, designed to make him more compliant, were instead making him sick and drowsy. She was not a doctor, she did not know how to administer the correct dosage, and she had shown her hand.

Castle said nothing to her but instead pushed the food away. He would not allow her to continue with this line of attack.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Castle Whump ahead. **

Detective Kate Beckett-Castle walked into the NYC morgue early Friday morning. It had been four days since her husband had disappeared, 106 hours since she had told him she loved him and would see him soon. The team had spent a day and a half working with other departments, looking for clues. They had returned to the city last night basically empty handed. There was no evidence to go on, no clue as to what had happened to Castle, and Kate had spent yet another sleepless night crying for the missing love of her life.

"Kate," Dr. Lanie Parrish quickly wrapped her best friend in a warm hug. Lanie had been there for Kate for years, had been Maid of Honor at her wedding last year, and was Kate's "go to" person when things got tough. "Girl, sit down. Did you get any sleep last night."

Kate just shook her head solemnly. "I tried, I just…"

The doctor part of Lanie came out then, taking Kate's pulse, looking into her eyes. "You need to sleep, Kate," she admonished, "You have your child to think of as well."

"I know, I just…." Kate's wall collapsed and she fell into her friend's arms, "I just keep thinking I'm never going to see him again. Oh Lanie, I can't, I don't know how to do this without him. He's my life, he's…" the rest was lost in the sobs that now wracked her body.

There was nothing to say, so Lanie just held Kate as she cried and let her emotions drain from her.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Richard Castle sat on the bed in the cage that had been his home for the last four days and stared at the wall. He was hungry, that went without saying. He knew Beth was drugging his food so he simply refused to eat. At first it was difficult, she constantly brought food with mouth-watering smells to him, and he had verbally refused in the beginning, now he just ignored her.

At first it had been difficult, the cramping stomach, the pounding headache. Now, he was finding it easier to refuse. His stomach was rebelling against the smell of food. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to eat.

Each day his captor had become more and more agitated, first pleading, then begging or demanding he eat, but other than water, nothing else went in his mouth.

She had then switched tactics, turning off the lights for hours during the day so he was stuck in the dark. More recently she had switched off the heat. He shivered and huddled under the blankets, but still would not give in.

To occupy his mind, Castle had taken apart the laptop she had left for him. He refused to write anything for her, he had made that decision the first day, so he did what he could with the kitchen utensils in front of him. The activity kept his mind active.

While working on the laptop, he began to formulate a new plan. He had gotten pretty good at using the makeshift tools, why not try them on a larger scale.

Moving to the door of the cage, he had sat down near the bottom hinge. For the next six hours, Castle had pried, bent and wiggled the knife, fork and spoon he had chosen into the door hinge. He was encouraged, he had begun to make progress and the damage was not obvious. He thought he could conceal his actions from Beth long enough to free himself.

He was taking a break, resting his sore hands. He was so cold and the tools would sometimes slip. He had quite the collection of nicks and scratches. They would be worth it if he could just get the hinge completely off before night. Then he would have hours to get out of this cage and work his way out of the house.

He heard the door at the top of the stairs open, Beth slowly descending the steps. He would not give her the satisfaction of looking at her.

"You've been misbehaving, Rick," she admonished. "Did you really think I wouldn't know what you were doing?"

Castle's heart was hammering away in his chest. _Did she know, or was she just playing another game?_

"I let you go for the day, let you think you might be getting somewhere," she chuckled at him, "Don't worry, I have all the tools I need to fix the hinge and reinforce the frame."

Castle let his head fall back and closed his eyes. She did know what he'd been doing. He didn't know how, she must have a camera down here somewhere. It didn't matter, he'd been caught. He doubted he'd get another chance like that again.

"Now I have some repairs to make. Of course, I have to come in there to make them. May take out all the utensils as well, not like you're eating anyway." She was taunting him now, they both knew it.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Castle asked, "You can't keep me here forever, and I'm never going to love you. Just kill me." The defeat was evident in his voice and the slump of his shoulders.

"Oh no, Rick, I don't want to kill you," she smiled at him, mocking his defeated attitude. "I am, however, going to have to punish you for the all the trouble you've caused me."

That got Castle's attention, as she went to unlock the gate Castle rose to his feet, hoping her anger would give him an opening. It never came. As Beth swung open the gate she raised from her back a taser gun. By rising, Castle had given her a bigger target to hit. She fired, dropping him to his knees with a strangled cry as the weapon overwhelmed his nervous system. She wasn't content to hit him with just one jolt, she continued to send shock after shock into him until long after he had mercifully passed out.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Nick McAgee was an agent for TSA stationed in Boston. He was recently divorced and had just spent the week on a mini vacation in Punta Cana with some friends. He had especially enjoyed the nice weather and a chance to get outside. Walking out of the airport in Boston, he groaned at the cold and dismal weather New Englanders were used to, even if they didn't like it. McAgee hailed a cab to take him home and settled into the back, calling up a news app on his tablet and trying to catch up to what he had missed.

Flipping through most of the news, much dealing with the extreme weather, he came to a headline about a missing author. Clicking open the story, he read the full synopsis "Mystery Writer Richard Castle Still Missing after Five Days!" McAgee skimmed the article to find out the author's last known location and the information he found scared the hell out of him. Asking the driver to go as fast as he could, McAgee searched for the contact information for people with information on the author.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Detective Beckett was getting ready to send her team home for the night when her phone rang. Answering it, she found herself talking to one of the volunteers assigned to screen calls made to the tip line for anyone with information about Castle. As in other cases like this one, they received so many crank calls. This time, though, the young man on the other end said he had someone on the line that might have a legitimate tip.

"Put him through," Kate tried not to get too excited, she had been down this road too many times this week.

"Hello," the man on the other end began, "my name is Nicholas McAgee and I think I may know who is responsible for that mystery writer's disappearance."

Kate sighed, but responded, "Mr. McAgee, I'm Detective Beckett, what do you know that you think may help us?"

The man seemed to hesitate but then pressed on, "I was out of the country but just got in a few hours ago. I saw in the paper about Mr. Castle's disappearance, that his car was found in Green County." He took a deep breath then continued, "My little sister lives in Green County. She has a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kate continued to probe.

"Beth is a sweet girl, but she suffers from OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, has since we were kids. She tends to obsess on authors, she loves to read. Look, she's been arrested a few times for stalking, been institutionalized for making threats." He was obviously having trouble relating this information to Kate but continued on. At the same time, Kate had gotten the attention of her team and Captain Gates. They all stood around Beckett's desk now and she put the call on speaker.

"She has long been a fan of Mr. Castle's books; I know she's been to book signings a ton of times. When I saw the report in the paper I tried to check her recent credit card charges, to see if she'd gone to that convention he was at. She changed the password but I do know there's been a lot of money taken out of her trust fund recently." He took one more deep breath before he said it, "I think my sister may have kidnapped Mr. Castle. If she did, I'm sorry to say, she does have a violent streak when things don't go her way. He could be in a lot of danger."

The detectives all looked at each other, "Can you give me your sister's address, Mr. McAgee?" Kate inquired. After writing it down, Kate informed him, "I'm going to hand this call over to another detective, he'll get the rest of your information."

"Please Detective Beckett," McAgee pleaded, "She's not right in the head but she is my sister. Try not to hurt her."

"We'll do what we can." was the last Kate said before turning the call over to a junior officer.

"Let's go!" Captain Gates ordered, "We'll contact Deputy Collins on our way there."

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

The return trip to Green County was much faster than the first time, the snow cleared roads combined with lights and sirens the whole way and the cars holding the four NYPD detectives arrived little more than an hour after they began.

During the trip, the combined departments had gathered plenty of information about Beth McAgee. They were now waiting on a local judge to okay the search into her credit charges and then the teams could move in, assuming they found the information they wanted, found that she had been at the convention or hotel. Kate was a combination of anxious, afraid and determined. This was their last chance, she feared, they had to find him.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Waking up to a pounding head and a spinning room had become routine to Castle over the past few days. Today, though, he had the added soreness as a result of having being tasered multiple times. As he reached to rub his sore chest he noticed another difference, his right wrist was cuffed to the frame of the bed he was leaning against as he sat on the floor. He pulled a few times, testing the restraint, when he heard movement behind him.

Turning his head, he saw Beth working on the broken section of the gate door. She had a few slats of wood, some 1X2's and a 2X4 and was trying to secure the door hinges and frame. She had not noticed that Castle was awake, or if she did, she paid no notice.

Castle watched for a few moments more before speaking up, "Secure it all you want, I won't stop trying to escape." Beth's back stiffened at his words but she did not turn around. "You can just stay upstairs too, I don't want to see or talk to you anymore."

Still no response from Beth so Castle straightened up a bit more and raised his voice, "I won't ever love you. I love my wife, my family." With that she rose and slowly turned, still holding the 1X2 board she'd just picked up. "I could never love someone like you."

"You don't know what you're saying, Rick. You've been sick, when..."

"Sick?!" Castle yelled at her, "I'm sick? The only sickness I have is from you drugging me. You're the sick one." Beth kept slowly approaching, the anger beginning to seethe in her. "You kidnapped me, you drugged me," by now he was screaming, furious at the fact that he would never see Kate or Alexis again, never get to hold his unborn child or walk his grown daughter down the aisle at her wedding, "You're crazy enough to think I could ever love a psycho like you. I'd rather die than stay here with you."

With that, Beth raised the wood slat above her head and crashed it down at Castle. He reacted just in time to get his left arm up to block the blow but the resounding crack of bone and wood preceded a scream of pain.

The second blow caught Castle in the shoulder and grazed the side of his head, snapping the wood in the process. The third, fourth and fifth strikes from the splintering wood carved deep gashes into Castle's back, neck, shoulder and arm as he turned to try to shield himself from Beth's wrath. Blood began to pour out of the wounds as several more weaker assaults followed.

Finally dropping what was left of her weapon, Beth looked silently at her now blood covered victim. Silently turning away, she returned to her work on the door, Castle's quiet moans just background noise to her single-minded purpose.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

"We got her!" Esposito raced into the meeting room. "Elizabeth McAgee, age 32, attended the con, was spotted in the book signing line both days."

Ryan chirped in, "Video shows her car following Castle's out of the hotel garage within minutes of him leaving and," he held up the papers he had been carrying, "the way to her house is off the exit less than a mile from where they found Castle's car."

"What are waiting for?" Captain Gates questioned, "Let's go."

Silent throughout the exchange, Kate's heart leaped at the hope that they might finally find Rick. She only hoped they weren't too late.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Finishing her work on the door, Beth cleaned up the area she was working on before noticing, as if for the first time, the injured man behind her. Getting some towels and clean water, she went to work cleaning the deep cuts she had inflicted upon him less than an hour ago. He moaned several times as she worked, the pain of his injuries overwhelming his senses.

When Beth took a clean cloth to wipe the blood and sweat from his head, Castle quietly called out the name closest to his heart, "Kate."

Beth hesitated, and then gently corrected the semi-conscious man, "No silly, it's Beth. I'm here, I'll take care of you."

"Kate," Castle persisted, "help me."

"Rick, please, it's Beth. I'm here."

"Kate!" one last cry before sinking back into unconsciousness again.

Beth stopped and stood up slowly. She wasn't enraged this time. This time she was determined. _He's injured_, she thought, _he's not thinking clearly_.

Setting her mind to the task at hand, she started to turn to leave when her gaze fell on her love (victim) once more. She bent down, pulling his left hand to her, eliciting a loud, pain filled moan from Castle as she moved his broken and torn arm. She wiggled his wedding ring off and dropped the hand to his side, ignoring the agony she was inflicting on him. Walking up the stairs, she stopped at the garbage can and dropped the ring in. Then, turning towards the door, she walked out, she needed time to think. She now had just one purpose in mind, to make Richard Castle a widower.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

A/N: Had to include some Castle Whump. I always feel the writers let Castle off too easy in the whump department.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in our story**

_Setting her mind to the task at hand, she started to turn to leave when her gaze fell on her love (victim) once more. She bent down, pulling his left hand to her, eliciting a loud, pain filled moan from Castle as she moved his broken and torn arm. She wiggled his wedding ring off and dropped the hand to his side, ignoring the agony she was inflicting on him. Walking up the stairs, she stopped at the garbage can and dropped the ring in. Then, turning towards the door, she walked out, she needed time to think. She now had just one purpose in mind, to make Richard Castle a widower._

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

The trip to Elizabeth McAgee's house had taken only about 20 minutes, but it seemed like days to Kate. She was silent throughout, only nodding on occasion to acknowledge instructions and reminders. As they made the final turn onto the quiet street, Captain Gates grabbed Beckett's full attention. "You're staying with me. We'll go in, but we go in together." She raised her hand to stop Kate's protest, "We don't know what we'll find in there. If this McAgee is as obsessed with Mr. Castle as we think she is, you'll be a prime target if she turns violent."

Beckett wanted to protest but had to admit that the Captain was correct. If McAgee was in love with Rick, she would see Kate as standing in her way.

The teams deployed to surround the house, then on the captain's signal, charged into the small house. Calls of "NYPD" and "Sheriff's Department" first rang out through the halls, followed by calls of "Clear!" as each room was entered.

A deputy called Captain Gates to one of the bedrooms, inside was the chair with restraints where Castle had spent his first night in the house. Kate fought back tears as she looked at the empty room, afraid to think how scared Rick must have been and where he might be now.

At the same time, Esposito and Ryan had discovered the basement door ajar with a light on downstairs. Slowly, the two partners descended the stairs until they got a good luck at the nightmare below.

"O my, God!" Ryan softly swore as Esposito screamed out, "Down here! He's down here!"

Beckett raced out of the bedroom and down the hall following the path of Esposito's cry. Getting to the open doorway she heard Ryan call on the radio, "We need EMT's in the basement, NOW!"

Flying down the stairs, Beckett saw her friends in a cage, bending over a man whose legs were the only part visible on him. The two friends parted as she came closer to let her get to her husband. Castle had been badly beaten, that much was certain. His left arm was bent at an awkward angle just above his wrist. His back, neck, shoulder and arm were shredded with what looked like deep, wide whip marks. The back of his head was also bleeding although his hair covered the source of the blood.

Crouching down, Kate tentatively extended a hand toward Castle, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Rick, Babe, we're here. Just hold on." He was breathing, that was good, but it was the only positive she could take from the situation.

The paramedics stepped into the homemade cage asking the detectives to step back and give them room. Esposito gently pulled Kate away from Castle, "Kate, let them work." She put up a token resistance before leaning into her longtime friend as he and Ryan led her out of the cage where Captain Gates was standing. When she had come down, Beckett did not know.

"See if you can find the key to these cuffs," one of the paramedics ordered. Esposito started searching the room as Ryan pulled out the key to his cuffs. With some finagling, he was able to open the cuff holding Castle to the bed frame. The four detectives then had to move again as a stretcher came down the stairs. Castle cried out several times as the paramedics moved him, as gently as they could, to lie on his good side on the stretcher, tightening the straps as loosely as they could while still securing their patient.

Ryan and Esposito helped them maneuver the stretcher back up the stairs and out to the waiting ambulance before Gates squeezed Kate's arm and let her climb in beside her husband. The wail of sirens left the men and their captain standing speechless and stunned in the driveway of the house.

They were so locked onto the retreating vehicle that none took note of the small, brown haired woman standing in the crowd across the street.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Walking back into the house, the team intended to begin searching for evidence of McAgee's whereabouts when they were summoned back into the hallway. Going into what they assumed was the master bedroom they were shocked by what they saw. One full corner of the room was a shrine, of sorts, to Castle. Tons of pictures lined the walls, not just of Castle, but Alexis and Martha as well. There was a bookcase filled with his books, and not just one copy of each, but multiple copies. Pulling some open, the team discovered that they had been autographed. Some dated back years before Castle started working with the NYPD.

On one wall, along with pictures and articles of Castle, there were pictures of their suspect with Castle. Some were actual photos, others were obviously photoshopped.

"Look at this one," a deputy called them over to look at one picture. It was a clipping from a magazine of Castle and Beckett announcing their engagement. Kate's picture had been butchered. The wedding announcement right next to it had been similarly torn to shreds with the word "BITCH" written over Kate's picture.

"Get security to the hospital. I want both Castle and Beckett under 24 hour guard til we find this psycho." Captain Gates wanted no chances taken with her people again.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Kate was going to wear a hole in the waiting room carpet. It had been two hours since the frantic rush into the emergency room, a rush that ended for Kate when security stopped her from entering the trauma area. In that time, the preceding hours had played and replayed in her mind over and over again. From the time she received Nicholas McAgee's call to the discovery of Castle's beaten and bloody body to the present, she relived them all in her mind.

The ambulance ride had been surrealistic. Castle had been put on the stretcher lying on his side, the paramedics had wanted him on a backboard since they were unsure of his injuries, but Castle's agonizing screams each time they moved him changed their mind.

The ride to the hospital had seen Kate with her hand on his lower leg while the EMT tried to stabilize his patient as best he could. Castle had moaned or cried out with every bump in the road and every touch of the attendant's hand on his flayed back.

She had been told nothing since they arrived. At first she wanted to stay with him, now she just wanted answers. She had resisted calling Martha or Alexis until she knew something, anything, but knew they should know as soon as possible. Leaving the waiting area she started back towards the nurses' station only to run into Captain Gates, Esposito and Ryan on their way in.

"Any news?" Esposito asked.

Kate just shook her head sadly. "I was just going to check…again." She looked ready to burst into tears again. Her friends and Captain wrapped their arms around her, giving her comfort by their presence.

"Mrs. Castle?" A nurse called out to them. She was petite, her graying hair poking out from under the surgical cap she wore.

"Yes!" Kate was so relieved to have someone talk to her but terrified of what she was going to learn.

"I can take you to see your husband now."

With one last look at her team, Kate turned to follow the nurse. "How is he?"

"Doctor Holland will talk to you." The nurse explained as she led the way back to the trauma unit of the ER, "I can tell you your husband is stable, he's sedated and resting."

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**

Kate wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into Trauma Room 2. Castle was still lying on his side, he was hooked up to more monitors and IV lines than she could count. Approaching slowly, she was relieved to see Castle's face looking serene almost boyish as he typically did in his sleep. Bending over, careful not to dislodge any of the attached lines, she kissed his head, her tears falling in his hair.

"Rick, Rick I'm here. It's all over. You're going to be okay." Kate buried her face in her husband's hair not even trying to control her emotions. Regaining her composure after a minute, she straightened up to take a better look at him.

There were three shaved spots on his head that showed stitched wounds, bandages covered his back, neck and shoulder but bruises showed underneath. His left arm was bandaged, splinted and supported on a pillow.

Giving his forehead one more kiss she looked up at the doctor waiting impatiently for her attention. Dr. Michael Holland was one of the best trauma surgeons in the state; he could have worked at any hospital in the city but chose to stay closer to his hometown. He was good, and didn't hesitate to tell anyone who asked.

"Mrs. Castle," he began, "I'm Doctor Holland. I've been put in charge of your husband's case."

Kate nodded, acknowledging the doctor. She continued to run her hand through Castle's hair.

"Your husband has sustained substantial injuries. The ulnar bone of his left arm is fractured just above the wrist. His left shoulder was dislocated and he appears to have been struck multiple times with a piece of wood that was splintered and produced the deep cuts in his back and arm." Kate closed her eyes, she had seen the injuries, the details only heightened her pain. "There is evidence of other injuries. Your husband was shot with a taser gun, repeatedly. Additionally it looks like he was malnourished. I doubt he'd eaten in days."

Kate shook her head, her nightmares paled to the truth of Castle's suffering. "Will he recover?" She needed to know.

"Physically, he should fully recover although scars will remain. However, he will need some counseling after this is over. When someone is subjected to this type of trauma…"

"I know, doctor." Kate interrupted him. "I've had experience. I know someone, someone good. We'll take care of that end."

Holland looked taken aback by the woman's assertion of understanding. He was not used to a victim's family being so accepting of a suggestion of psychological help, but then again he did not know her history.

"Okay," he continued, "We're going to continue to monitor Mr. Castle here in the trauma center for a few more hours before moving him to ICU."

"Thank you, doctor." Kate leaned back to kiss Castle once again, "My mother-in-law and step-daughter are on their way. Can we leave word with the desk to let them back here when they arrive?"

"Of course, we'll take care of that."

Turning away from Dr. Holland, she cradled her husband's head in her hands, unwilling to let him go. She knew she should call Martha and Alexis and give them an update, but she couldn't let him go just yet.

**RCKBRCKBRCKB**


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Kate still had her arms wrapped around Rick's head as they both slept in the trauma room. She was exhausted, the strain of the last week having taken its toll.

"Dad?!", Kate was startled awake by the entrance of Martha and Alexis. The two redheads had entered quietly, but their first view of Castle had shocked them. They knew from their conversation with Captain Gates that he had been hurt, they were not prepared for the extent of his injuries.

Alexis slowed, reaching for her father's hand initially, then pulling back as Kate straightened herself up. "Alexis, your dad's been badly injured, just be careful. Don't touch his back or left arm."

Alexis nodded at Kate then leaned down to softly kiss her father's cheek and run her hands through his hair. At the same time, Martha wrapped her daughter-in-law in a comforting hug. Concern lined the older woman's face, concern for her son, her daughter-in-law and her grandchild to be.

"It's going to be okay, Katherine," she reassured, "Richard has too much to live for. He will be okay, we need to believe that."

"I know, Martha, I know." Kate tried to quiet her doubts now that her family was here.

Martha slipped past Kate, leaning in to kiss her son and caress his cheek. Then the three women leaned into each other, holding on for support.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

When Kate left the trauma room to get some coffee and check in with her team, she found two officers standing guard outside the door. It was a stark reminder that the crazed woman who had hurt Castle was still out there, still posed a threat. She didn't notice at first when one of the guards followed her as she walked out to the waiting area.

Quickly glancing back at the uniformed officer, she was happy to see Esposito and Ryan dozing in the waiting room, their dedication to both Beckett and Castle plainly evident.

"Hey guys." She gently shook at their shoulders.

Esposito was the first to react, "Kate," He pulled her into a deep hug, "How's Castle?"

"He's sedated," She answered, accepting a hug from Ryan as well. "They say he'll recover, but it's going to be a long road in front of him. Did you get her? Any word?" The long looks on their faces was all the answer she needed. "Guess that's why I'm getting the escort now, too."

"Beckett, there was a place in her room, nothing but pictures of Castle, his books, articles. It was like she had built a shrine to him." Esposito hesitated. He hated to tell her what they had found but she needed to know. "There were some pictures of you as well, your engagement announcement, wedding pictures. Everyone of them had been scratched, cut or written on. It's pretty clear that she hates you, Kate."

"Probably thinks I stole Rick from her." Kate concluded his story. "So if anyone is her target, it's me."

The guys nodded their agreement.

"We have every entrance to the floor covered. You, Alexis, Mrs. R, you're all under guard til we find her, Castle too of course. We have her car, frozen her accounts, she can't go far."

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

_That was too easy, _she thought, _all hospitals are the same. Wait for the staff to sneak out for a smoke, they prop the door open, move far enough away so the smell doesn't go in and, simple as anything, I'm in._

Beth giggled, adjusting the scrubs she had stolen from the laundry. _I know Rick is here, saw them take him out of our house. He was hurt, she had hurt him, she'll do anything to take my love from me. _

Her thoughts were spiraling out of control. Checking again that her weapon was hidden and accessible, she started towards the ER intent on ending this and taking back what belonged to her.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

Alexis had come out looking for Kate. Her father was beginning to stir and she knew he would need to see Kate when he regained consciousness. After exchanging pleasantries with the detectives, the two woman headed back for the trauma bay doors. Hearing a commotion behind them, they turned in time to see a nurse, or someone dressed as a nurse, pull a weapon from under her scrubs and shoot the deputy who had stopped to question her.

All were momentarily shocked as Beth McAgee turned toward Kate, screamed at her, raised her weapon and began firing.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

It was just as easy to get down to the ER level as it was to enter the hospital. Uniformed guards were at all of the entrances but no one thought to look at someone already in the building.

Approaching the trauma unit was a different story, a young, uniformed deputy stopped her to ask for ID. Knowing the ID she had would not pass close inspection, Beth had tried to slip past the man with her hands full of blankets. When he persisted she started to argue with him, that's when she spotted _her._

Beth's rage consumed her.

_Rick's daughter is with her, _she thought, _oh, Alexis, you've fallen into her trap as well. I will free you, one way or another._

Tossing the blankets at the young officer she swiftly slipped the Glock from its hiding place, shooting the young man in the abdomen. Stepping more completely into the unit, she raised her weapon screaming, "Rick's mine, you can't keep him from me." and then began firing.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

Kate hesitated, momentarily stunned by the turn of events, then pushed Alexis behind a corner as she drew her weapon.

Beth continued to unload her weapon in the direction she had seen Kate go ignoring all else around her. Her single mindedness allowed Esposito, Ryan and the uniform who had accompanied Kate to draw their weapons and fire.

The eruption of gun fire was brief, but definitive. Each man had shot two or three times, all hitting their mark. The emergency room personnel who rushed to Beth's aid just as quickly turned their attention to the wounded deputy, someone who was still able to be helped.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

Kate checked Alexis for injuries first, then hugged the young woman to reassure her that she was alright. More and more security and medical personnel flooded into the area as the woman went to check on Martha and Castle.

The older woman was shook, but unhurt. The noise had further roused Castle and now he was calling for his wife. Kate raced to his side, running her hand across his cheek.

"Rick, we're here." She reassured him. "Can you hear me, we're here."

"Kate?"

Gathering the two red heads closer to her, she turned back to him, "We're all right here." she smiled for the first time in a week, all three woman joining their hands with his. "You're going to be okay."

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

Two weeks later, Kate stood in the kitchen of their loft watching as Martha and Rick sat side by side on the couch talking. Kate had watched the last few weeks as the older woman had changed from the vibrant, life of the party mother-in-law she knew to someone who looked every bit her 70+ years, and then some.

As her son had healed, so had Martha.

Kate couldn't hear what they were saying but knew the sentiments. She rubbed her stomach, knowing that, although she would not meet her child for many more months, the thought of he or she being hurt by someone the way Rick was would be more than she could handle. No mother should have to go through what Martha had just endured with her only child.

The last two weeks of Rick's recovery had been a roller coaster for the women who loved him. The first few days passed in a drug induced sleep for Castle. He was never alone though as Kate, Martha and Alexis were constantly at his side.

As the days wore on, he was transferred out of the ICU and into a private room. This meant more visitors but less visiting time. Esposito, Ryan and his wife Jenny, other friends, even Captain Gates had taken the time to make the two hour trip to Green County hospital.

The change in location also meant a step down in medication. The first few days were difficult, the time leading up to a medication dose was painful, but the decrease also meant more awareness for Castle and a chance to talk with his family and friends. The move from Green County back to Mt. Sinai hospital in the city had made visits so much easier and allowed the women to sleep in their own beds rather than live out of a suitcase at the local hotel.

One visitor Castle had before the move had been Nicholas McAgee. He had come to New York to claim his sister's body and wanted to express his apologies to her victim. Castle felt bad that the young woman had never been able to overcome her delusions and hoped that her brother could overcome his loss.

The two men had talked briefly, shook hands, and went their separate ways.

Coming back to the present, Kate watched her husband and his mother again. Finishing their talk, Martha first kissed his cheek before resting her lips against his temple as she hugged his head, his right arm wrapped around her. Detaching herself finally, she waved to Kate calling out, "I'll be home in a few hours, Katherine. Make sure he behaves himself." The diva Martha making an appearance once again.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

After changing into some more comfortable clothes, Kate sat on the coffee table again watching Castle sleep. He had been exhausted by the simple act of walking from the car to the elevator and the elevator to his couch. He would hear nothing of getting a wheelchair for the loft, the going was rough right now but he was just relieved to be finally out of the hospital. Now, after Kate had applied cream to stop the incessant itching from healing skin and given him a pain pill, he was sound asleep on the couch as someone knocked softly on the door.

"Yo, chica," Kate smiled at Esposito's greeting as he and Ryan quietly entered the loft.

"How's he doing?" Ryan inquired first as all three looked at the sleeping man.

"Good," Kate answered. "He's just tired and was hurting so I gave him a pain pill." She visibly slumped, "We're all just so happy he's home. It's going to be a while til he's back on his feet, but at least he's healing."

"This may help," Esposito pulled a small evidence bag from his coat pocket, "CSU found it in the kitchen trash can. Lanie cleaned it up, thought you'd want it back."

Kate took the offered bag and slowly opened it, a gold ring, identical to one she wore in all ways but size fell into her hands. Turning it slowly around in her fingers she looked at the one word inscription inside.

_Always_

Tears crept at the corners of her eyes, "Thanks guys, this means a lot...to both of us."

Goodbye hugs and promises to stop by in a few days and the guys were gone. Walking back to the couch, Kate slipped the ring onto Rick's right hand, the left still too swollen, just as she had done on their wedding day. Then settling down on the couch, she picked her husband's head up to rest on her lap. He stirred momentarily before resettling.

Running her hand through his hair and across his cheek she allowed the tears to flow freely. They were together again, they had survived the ordeal and, in time, would come out whole on the other side.

Together.

Always.

**RCKBRCKBRCKBRCKB**

A/N: Thanks again to all who followed, favorited and reviewed. I really loved writing this even though at times it diverged from my original outline. So looking forward to seeing Rick and Kate get married.

I do have a few other ideas but as a single mom and a grad school student, they may have to wait til summer at the earliest.


End file.
